gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans vs Avengers
Summary Teen Titans vs Avengers is a sequel for the game Spider-Man vs Teen Titans. Plot Some years after Green Goblin's death,a new menace comes. Deathstroke plans to invade SHIELD Helicarrier in order to free Red Hood and announces he has a team of super-villains ready to attack. Then,Peter Parker decides to put Spider-Man back to action. But he is not alone. He has the help of Silver Sablinova known as Silver Sable and Billy Batson known as Shazam. When they came there,they helped the Agents on fighting off the said villanous team formed by Knockout,Scandal Savage,Terra and Deathstroke. Slade's plans are frustrated with the Teen Titans' arrival. Some days later..Thor finds out that Loki is disguising as Nick Fury.But before he could warn to the others,he got caught and enchanted by Amora the Enchantress disguised as Maria Hill. Then Loki reveals himself,frees the villains and controls the remaining Avengers' minds. Now,the god of mischief has the most powerful team on Earth at his command. Sensing danger,The Teen Titans,Spider-Man,Silver Sable and Shazam decide to take action. During the showdown between the Teen Titans and The Avengers,a group consisting on Quicksilver,Scarlet Witch,Red Hulk,Falcon and Winter Soldier appear and challenges Starfire,Raven,Spider-Man,Superboy and Silver Sable. After being defeated and trapped on Stryker Island,The Avengers except for Iron Man,Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver broke out the prison searching for Loki. The Titans try to interfere,but they are interrupted by Red Hulk,Falcon and Winter Soldier. After being defeated,the trio explain that the god of mischief tricked the Avengers into destroying the people they sworn to protect. With everything explained,the Teen Titans including Spider-Man,Shazam and Silver Sable decide to try to reach Asgard. But they had to confront their respective opponents including Harry Osborn who sought to avenge his father's death. After managing to defeat the Anti-Titans Legion,Spider-Man finds out through Doctor Octopus that Loki has Mary Jane and decides to go to Asgard to rescue her. But before that he received the Iron Spider Armor from Iron Man and then the Titans are ready for the final confrontation. They managed to subjugate the Executioner and break the magic of Enchantress. However,before fighting against Loki,they are confronted by Red Hood who revealed he gave Mary Jane to Loki in retaliation for the years he passed in Jail and blames Spider-Man for what he became. After overcoming Red Hood's weaponry,The Titans finally get to confront the god of Mischief himself. Loki seemed to have advantage of the situation when Tony ordered Spider-Man to unleash Iron Spider's true power. Then by unleashing the armor's true potential,Spider-Man finally gets to defeat Loki and Odin comes to strip him of his powers. With the god of mischief defeated,The Teen Titans return to the Earth with Mary Jane who finds out that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. The President recognizes the Teen Titans as a group of superheroes and gives to each one of them a medal. Hours later,Spider-Man has a conversation with Silver Sable who states that she will be always on his side. As she disappears,Robin comes in telling to Spider-Man that Mary Jane gave up the marriage with John Peter. Then,she comes and Robin gives them some privacy. Mary Jane stated that she always knew that Peter would be someone special for her and that she might need to save him sometimes. Spider-Man thanks her and they kiss each other until Spider-Man's communicator beeps. When Spider-Man opens it,Cyborg talks to him that the HIVE Five escaped Arkham Asylum and that Batman is absent. Then Mary Jane says "Go and get'em,Tiger." and Spider-Man goes alongside Robin to help Cyborg. Characters Players * Spider-Man * Silver Sable * Shazam * Nightwing * Starfire * Beast Boy * Raven * Cyborg * Blue Beetle * Superboy * Robin Intro Bosses * Knockout * Scandal Savage * Terra * Deathstroke Normal Bosses * Captain America * Hulk * Hawkeye * Black Widow * Iron Man * Thor * Quicksilver (after you clear two stages) * Scarlet Witch (after you clear two stages) Intermission Bosses * Red Hulk * Falcon * Winter Soldier Post-Avengers Bosses * Deathstroke (if you choose Nightwing) * Harry Osborn (If you choose Robin) * Blackfire (If you choose Starfire) * Brother Blood (If you choose Cyborg) * Terra (If you choose Beast Boy) * Red Hood (If you choose Silver Sable) * Black Adam (If you choose Shazam) * Scandal Savage (If you choose Blue Beetle) * Knockout (If you choose Superboy) * Black Cat (If you choose Spider-Man) * Doctor Octopus (If you choose Raven) Asgard Bosses * Skurge the Executioner * Amora the Enchantress * Red Hood (second phase) * Loki (Final Boss) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover